Agricultural chemicals including insecticides, fungicides (or bactericides), herbicides, miticides and plant growth regulators are used in the formulations such as emulsifiable concentrates, wettable powders, granules, dust formulations and suspension concentrates (flowable). At this time, various ideas on the qualities of formulations are carried out to draw out the effect of a technical material of agricultural chemical. However, it is difficult at present to more enhance the effect of an agricultural chemical by devising formulations. Also, because it is more difficult to develop a new agricultural chemical, it is industrially significant to more enhance the activity of currently used agricultural chemicals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,750 (corresponding to JP-A No. 7-508024 and WO93/22917) discloses a method of improving the wettability of an aqueous mixture by using an alkyl glycoside and a C7-20 aliphatic alcohol. However, there is no description as to more enhancement in the activity of a current agricultural chemical and the promotion of the growth of a target plant.